Legends of Dark Arceus' Rise: Red Genesect and The Ice of Kyurem
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: A Short Five Part Story Set Before The Dark Arceus Legends Series but after The Rise of Dark Arceus : Kanto Mission. This is sort of the prequel to the upcoming The Rise of Dark Arceus 2: Operation Johto. Red Genesect must recover The Artefact from the ice covered Hoenn and prevent The Ancient Kyurem from getting it for his mistress


**Do Not Own Pokemon**

**Legends of Dark Arceus' Rise Red Genesect and The Ice of Kyurem**

**Short Story Set Before The Dark Arceus Legends Series and after The Rise of Dark Arceus : Kanto Mission, sort of the prequel to the upcoming The Rise of Dark Arceus 2: Operation Johto**

**Part One of Five: Red Genesect**

_The Hoenn Region was primarily tropical climate compared to the other regions which made it strange when Mount Chimney froze over and ice spread out into Route 111's desert and even Lavaridge Town. The hot springs froze over and the residents moved out. The League was puzzled and sent in many League officials and Police to investigate but they all vanished. The ice soon spread all over the main land causing all the mainland residents to be moved to Dewford Town, Mossdeep City, Sootopolis City, Pacifidlog Town and Ever Grande City. The Atom Corporation moved its operations to Ever Grande City. The Atom Corporation put_ _Wallace in charge of the league as Steven Stone turned out to be an Agent of Team Doom. _

Red Genesect delivering five Drives to Mewtwo from The Forces of Nature (Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus). Red Genesect escaped from Team Plastma before they were shut down by The Protection Agency. Red Genesect was friends with Mewtwo after brief fight when they first met. Red Genesect was on the sea around Hoenn after hitching a ride on a Wailord he did not notice a saw by a Glalie as he entered the borders of Hoenn. The Waillord dropped him off near Ever Grande City where he was met by Lady Jirachi and Lord Reshiram. Lord Reshiram said with a voice full of power "Red Genesect you made it but I afraid this is the beginning, the ice here can only be created by The Ancient Kyurem, The third part to me and my missing brother Zekrom"

Red Genesect said "What do you need me for?"

Lady Jirachi spoke softly "I need you to recover The Artefact from The Atom Vault as Dr Mon still has The Dark Orb as during the escape Mewtwo and Cresselia forgot to recover it so if Dr Mon gets his hands on it….he can use Alpha Mew who was captured by a Doctor Von Horror or Mew X who he has on hand now in summoning Lord Dark, Plus I sense a bigger player then Lord Dark, The Ancient Kyurem or even Queen Giratina controlling events as The Ancient Kyurem lives where you came from"

Lord Reshiram said "While you are doing that, I will lead Moltres, Entei, Heatran and Victini to Mount Chimney to investigate and hopefully take The Ancient Kyurem back where came from"

Red Genesect asked "What about if I come across him?"

Lord Reshiram said "if you do then I say run until we arrive as I will know where he is as the coldness will gather there, Mewtwo is going to meet Arceus who will wake soon" Lord Reshiram then said "Latias and Latios are going with you, hand the drives over now before you go" Red Genesect handed them over "It has to be you as all others are busy or the enemy, Latias and Latios are going to meet you at Slateport City….. Waillord if you please" Red Genesect got onto Waillord and they headed off to Slateport City.

Meanwhile The Ancient Kyurem was taking with a shadowy Arceus figure inside Mount Chimney "Mistress Shadow, I have taken over the main land, The Artefact will be recovered by my best"

The figure said with a female voice "Good with The Artefact in my grasp I will be able to talk with my husband Lord Dark about him coming back properly another way and then be back to our dear son that Lord Dark doesn't know about"

The Ancient Kyurem asked "Mistress, What About Lord Reshiram?"

The figure said "He is walking right into my trap; he is just like his other bother. The Dark Orb has gathered power from Lord Dark so I can regenerate using his power but I must go as my power is fading…"

The figure vanished and The Ancient Kyurem said "Golems" The three golems appeared Regirock, Regice and Registeel "I have am mission for you and your chief, I want you to get The Artefact from The aAom Vault and get rid of anyone else in the way"

The Golems said "it shall be done"

The Ancient Kyurem said to his ice Pokémon underlings "Minions, we will prepare for Lord Reshiram"


End file.
